


"Oh, you want to kiss me so bad"

by hyunsome (daemyeon)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Canon Compliant?, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is a brat, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Shower Sex, Tags Are Hard, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, and minho is a bastard, but we love him, it gets a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/hyunsome
Summary: Minho suddenly realises that against all his "reasonable thinking" he somehow started liking his hot roommate and needs to find a way to deal with his feelings and the man who just loves to annoy him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	"Oh, you want to kiss me so bad"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my wonderful E.

The door to the practice room was shut. Hyunjin kept sending anxious glances over, the time he had now been alone with Minho drawing out. A minute felt like five.   
Minho was lying on the floor, stretching his back, sweat running down the side of his face. His back cracked and he sighed. Hyunjin tried to hold back the comment but "Old man" was faster over his lips than he could control. Minho sat up and shot him a glance. Hyunjin couldn't tell if he was really angry or fake angry and instinctively scooted further away from the older one. 

"I should show you what old men are capable of," Minho let that hang in the air between them and Hyunjin gulped. And was briefly thankful that there were no tissues around, he probably would've gotten a load of them in his mouth. Instead, Minho grabbed Hyunjin chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

"You do your stretches, I'm going to help you." That wasn't a friendly offer, but an order.   
Minho sat between Hyunjin's legs, holding one of them and stretching it towards Hyunjin's chest who was cursing under his breath. The stretch was good in his thigh but Minho placed his hands in the worst possible place. Hyunjin had to stifle a gasp with his hand.  
"Enjoying thi-"  
With a clack the door opened and Felix, late from a recording session with Bangchan, walked in. It took him a moment to realise what he had walked into. Minho and Hyunjin were frozen in shock, both staring at him. Hyunjin had his mouth covered, Minho was leaning over him, holding one of Hyunjin's legs at the bend of his knee. 

"I'm sorry, continue whatever that is." Felix dropped his bag in the room, a sign that he would come back, and quickly left through the door.   
A quick glance to the mirror at their right gave them a full view of how lewd their position looked and Minho scrambled to get up, offering a hand to help Hyunjin once he stood. Minho’s hand moved to brush hair out of Hyunjin’s face but he stopped himself in the middle of the motion. Hyunjin didn’t seem to register, staring at Minho’s hand he was still holding.  
"Thank god that was Felix and not Innie, we would've never heard the end of it." Hyunjin commented, fixing his long hair.   
Minho stared, his hand moving on his own to remove a strand of hair that hung in front of Hyunjin's eyes. 

*

That evening Minho excused himself sooner than usual, the others suspecting he was exhausted from all the practice he did that day. The reality was he needed to do some thinking. 

He undressed, bunching up his clothes in frustration on the nearest chair and flopped into his bed only wearing his boxers. His dick had been acting up since whatever had happened at the practice room, Hyunjin had never reacted that… lewd to his teasing. Minho had figured Hyunjin probably liked these punishments he gave him whenever he was being a nuisance, but hearing Hyunjin moan under him had made his brain short-circuit when he had processed, sometime around dinner, what exactly bad happened between them. Minho turned around, lying on his stomach and enjoying the pressure on his dick. Before he could even properly realise, he was grinding his hips softly into the mattress, slight huffs escaping him. He closed his eyes and Hyunjin lay under him, moaning along to every thrust. His beautiful hair spread around him, his lips parted. With a quick movement, Minho pushed a pillow under his hips, softly thrusting into it. It didn't give him the friction he wanted and he pulled down his boxers until his dick was free. His thrusts became faster, gasps escaping him and he bit onto his fist, anxious the others might hear him. He conjured up the image of Hyunjin again, how he looked naked, under him, moaning to Minho's rhythm. Minho came suddenly, startling himself, really hard into his pillow and bedsheets. 

He let all the tension leave his limbs, lying in his own cum for a second, exhausted, before it got too sticky. He pushed himself from the bed and discarded the boxers when he noticed someone standing in the room. Hyunjin was staring at him. Minho often slept naked or only with boxer briefs so Hyunjin had seen him naked before. All the others had seen him naked before. Just not while he was jerking himself off to the thought of one of them. 

Hyunjin was flushed red, his ears almost the colour of cherries. Minho couldn't recall if he had moaned Hyunjin's name, so he opted for the very good icebreaker "Hey, are you stuck there?".   
Minho moved closer to Hyunjin, who was flat out staring at his cum smeared dick. Minho wanted to touch Hyunjin. Make him look into his eyes. His hands trembled as he had to forcefully stop himself from getting even closer to the younger man.  
Hyunjin stirred, stammered some apology and hectically grabbed his charger he had probably come to get.  
Before Hyunjin could leave Minho said, "I'm first in the bath don't you dare block it now."   
An obedient nod came from Hyunjin before he left the room, almost stumbling over his own feet.  
With a pang of guilt, Minho's senses became clear. He liked Hyunjin. Probably too much for his own good. 

*

"Can you not come so close, I'm holding a knife." Hyunjin said to Minho, who was giving him a back hug. Not a soft one, Minho effectively had locked Hyunjin between the table and his body. 

"Will you not let the old man get some skinship at his high age?"   
Bangchan who was looking at the contents of the fridge coughed theatrically before taking out a yogurt.   
"You two seem peaceful recently. Maybe being roommates was a good decision?"  
Before Hyunjin could protest, Minho had shoved the cucumber Hyunjin had wanted to cut into Hyunjin’s mouth.  
The muffled choking sound that came from Hyunjin made Bangchan look up from his yogurt. 

"Oh, i take that back." Bangchan left the kitchen and Minho let go of the cucumber. Hyunjin could've just bitten down on it, but it came out of his mouth intact, save for a few places where his teeth had scraped on the skin. He went to wash it again and Minho noisily sat down at the kitchen table. What had just happened? Did Hyunjin just deepthroat a cucumber?   
It cost Minho some self restraint to not make the fantasy he just had real. He'd have loved to shove his dick down Hyunjin's throat then and there, but his heart and mind told him no. He couldn't bear to hurt Hyunjin in any way and forcing his dick down his throat unasked definitely wasn't on the list of things he should do to the younger man. 

Hyunjin leaned over the kitchen sink, Minho in his peripheral vision visibly going through a minor crisis. Just how much until Minho finally gave into his desires? Hyunjin wondered what was keeping him from it. How far would he need to go?

*

Minho was playing a car racing game while Bangchan and Felix were watching a movie. Hyunjin lay stretched on the other sofa from where he couldn't see the screen, typing away in his phone.   
All seemed peaceful, until Minho suddenly stood up and made his way over to Hyunjin, covering part of the screen. Hyunjin immediately sat up and threw his phone aside on the sofa, not being quick enough in deleting his call history.  
"That was you again." Minho towered above the seated Hyunjin who had put all his innocence into his eyes.   
Someone had paused the movie so it was pretty quiet, except for Felix’ light sleeping noise.   
"I don't know what you-"  
"You know exactly what I mean. I was first place." The gleam in Minho's eyes was scary and Hyunjin became smaller on the sofa.   
Minho came nearer and Hyunjin stopped him with his hands against Minho's chest. Hyunjin’s touch was steady, but Minho could feel how the younger one tested his chest muscles. Minho wanted to grab his chin but Hyunjin was fast, this time putting up a fight. Minho would probably tickle him to death once he got close enough. 

Before Hyunjin could react Minho had pinned his hands together. The shock and arousal that came with having his hands forced above his head made Hyunjin still any movement. He looked up at Minho, who had removed a hand to unclasp his belt and pulled it out of his jeans.  
Hyunjin gulped. "What the-"  
"Shut up."  
Hyunjin bit his lip. Minho used the belt to tie Hyunjin's hands together. 

Minho left his position between Hyunjin's parted legs, leaving the blond man sat there, arms above his head and legs spread apart. It took Hyunjin a moment to realise and he quickly closed his legs. But Minho sat down close next to him, one leg over Hyunjin's thigh, their sides pressed together.   
Hyunjin watched in horror how Minho texted all their fans just what he had done. 

Bangchan moved, picked up the sleeping Felix and quietly left the living room to bring him to bed. 

As if struck by something, Hyunjin suddenly craved physical touch. Minho was pressing himself close to his side but the touch was deliberately rough. Not the soft touch Hyunjin wanted. He teared up, gasped and blinked away the tears that had shot up into his eyes, hopefully before Minho had noticed.

Minho was focused on texting. 

*

Climbing up the bunk bed was impossible with his hands tied, so Hyunjin just flopped into Minho's bed, careful not to crush the huge plushie Minho slept with usually.   
Minho came in a minute later, eyeing Hyunjin suspiciously.   
"What are you doing?"  
"This is your fault. I can't take off my clothes." Hyunjin immediately regretted what he had just said, for Minho would probably undress him rather than just remove the belt.   
Minho stood in front of Hyunjin and eyed him. "Technically this is your fault for calling me while i was playing a game.  
"Why is it that i always get the worst punishments?" Hyunjin was worked up, feeling treated unfairly.   
"You," Minho climbed on the bed and on top of Hyunjin, "are the most fun to annoy."  
One of his hands rested at Hyunjin's waist and a warmth that Hyunjin had not expected rose from that place and seeped through his body.   
Hyunjin couldn't see well from the dim light but Minho was definitely grinning.

"Minho, that's just a game-"  
"And the old man joke?" Minho was worked up. "Or when you tell me I'm not handsome?"

A pang of guilt shot through Hyunjin. Minho took all of his silly comments to heart.   
"No, no," Panic rose in Hyunjin. "I didn't mean that. I just wanted to annoy you."  
Minho looked at him. "And when you flirt with me? Is that just to annoy me too?"   
Hyunjin gulped, Minho's eyes were fixated on his Adam's apple until he blinked and looked directly into Hyunjin’s eyes.   
"I-" Hyunjin started but stopped himself. "No. You're beautiful and…"  
Minho had put a hand on Hyunjin's head, softly stroking over his hair with his thumb.   
"...and?"  
"I mean it. When i flirt with you. i just never thought you would take it so seriously."  
Minho bit his lip instead of replying, glaring at Hyunjin but he was rather angry at himself for misreading Hyunjin.  
"I made you speechless. This is a first." Hyunjin grinned. Minho was still biting his lip but now moved his face closer to Hyunjin.

"Shut up Hyunjin. You're going to regret this." The threat sounded stronger than Minho had intentioned. Hyunjin wriggled his handcuffs a little and then brought his hands to his front to sit up on his elbows.  
"Oh Minho," he said, their faces were almost touching. "You want to kiss me so bad." Hyunjin was grinning.   
Minho's eyes darkened. "May I?" 

A flicker of electricity ran through Hyunjin and he carefully nodded. Minho pushed him down as soon as he saw Hyunjin's answer. Hyunjin moved his still tied hands back above his head and Minho noticed how nice Hyunjin's body looked when he lay stretched out. Carefully Minho ran his thumb over Hyunjin's lips, who parted them instantly. A hot feeling ran through Minho's nervous system and spread through his body. When his lips touched Hyunjin's, he was surprised how soft they were. He wanted to melt into them. He licked over them and Hyunjin opened his mouth, allowing Minho to push his tongue inside.   
Hyunjin mewled, his eyes closed and focused on the kiss. But he wanted more. He moved his tied hands behind Minho's neck, pulling him into the kiss. The soft hair in Minho’s nape tickled the tips of Hyunjin’s fingertips, but he couldn’t quite reach. Hyunjin wanted to run his hands through Minho's hair. Frustrating.   
They broke the kiss, gasping. Minho had his thumb on the corner of Hyunjin's mouth, collecting some of the saliva that netted the pretty lips. 

"Please, Minho." Hyunjin looked at him. This wasn't pathetic begging, that was an invitation and Minho was sure he hadn't misread it.   
His hand wandered under Hyunjin's shirt, feeling the muscles he had built the past months. He stopped at the waist, giving Hyunjin a squeeze, who gasped in reply.   
The shirt was unbuttoned fast, even with unusually shaky hands. 

When Minho scooted back and left Hyunjin's embrace, the missing touch at his neck made him feel cold. A shiver ran through him as Hyunjin moved his hands above his own head again, the muscles on his chest working under the skin. 

Minho swallowed in time before he would have drooled. Hyunjin's hair was in a half bun, reached his shoulders, framed his face all too well. Minho had had focus troubles since the first time he noticed just how good Hyunjin looked with his long hair. which had been about three, four months ago when a wet, only dressed in a towel, Hyunjin had emerged from the bathroom rubbing his hair dry. 

Minho had excused himself instantly and rushed past Hyunjin into the bathroom, locked the door and steadied himself on the sink. He had never been aroused that fast. And it was because of Hyunjin, his younger friend. He’d been careful to not pay too much attention to the handsome younger man, probably because he subconsciously knew it would be over for him once he did. That smile was irresistible even without feelings attached. Minho pulled down his pants and boxers, looked at his dick and sighed when he touched it. He moved in a slow rhythm at first, then more violently, his other hand gripping the sink until he came in his hand and sank down to the floor. 

*

Dizzy with an emotion Minho couldn't quite place but possibly somewhere between lust and adoration, he looked at Hyunjin who was spread in front of him. Hyunjin's jeans looked tight in the crotch and Minho let a hand run up Hyunjin’s thigh and towards the hem of the jeans. Hyunjin shivered under the touch, his sensitive skin Minho usually abused to tickle Hyunjin now playing an entirely different part. 

The jeans and underwear were easy to remove, to Minho's surprise. Hyunjin had ditched the skinny jeans in favour of a more lose boyfriend cut which basically fell from his hips the second he loosened the belt.   
Hyunjin's pale skin stood barely any contrast to the light shade of pink of his dick. Minho's gaze stopped at the small nipples that stood up against the cold air. Hyunjin noticed him staring, hiding his face in his arm, a blush appearing on his cheeks and nose. 

"This is embarrassing," Hyunjin whispered. "You're still clothed."   
Without thinking about it Minho rid himself of his clothes, fumbling with the end of his jeans and socks, but leaving the boxer shorts on. He was suddenly pretty conscious about just how much of a hard-on he had.   
Hyunjin lay still, watching Minho's every move. He hoped he could touch him soon, but his tied up hands were of no use to further that goal. 

Minho climbed back on the bed but Hyunjin stopped him with his knee.   
"Leave the underwear." Hyunjin’s tone was soft but demanding, taking Minho by surprise. Usually Minho was the one to command Hyunjin around, especially in silly ways, like he would talk to his cat or Hyunjin’s dog.   
Minho pulled his underwear down and let it drop to the floor. Hyunjin licked his lips while looking at Minho, probably not entirely conscious of the action.

Minho found his place between Hyunjin’s legs again and reached for his nightstand. Hyunjin blushed. He’d been rooming with Minho for a while but that these things were hidden so obviously… Hyunjin kept his lube and toys deep in the closet in a box labelled “stationery and school notebooks”, knowing none of the others would even _think_ about opening that box.  
Minho placed the bottle and the condom next to Hyunjin’s waist before carefully placing a hand on Hyunjin’s face and gaving him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re not a virgin, right?”  
Hyunjin stared at him. Minho had definitely never looked into that box. “No, I’m not.”   
“Sorry, you’re just so..” Minho’s voice trailed off, the right word not coming to him.  
“I’ve just never had sex with someone i like this much.” Hyunjin tried with all his might to not blush about that very embarrassing sentence he had just said to the man who enjoyed gagging him with tissues.

Minho’s lips parted in surprise, he stilled all his movements as if he needed all his energy to comprehend what Hyunjin just said.   
“Cool.” Cool? Minho, what are you saying? He scolded himself mentally and Hyunjin must’ve noticed because he was giggling at him. 

“I mean, I like you too. A normal amount.” Minho said way too fast, fumbling with a strand of Hyunjin’s hair to avoid eye contact. 

Hyunjin laughed, and nudged Minho with one of his knees. “You’re cute.”   
Minho’s hand wandered over Hyunjin’s body and Minho scooted closer, angling Hyunjin’s knees upwards and sliding under them. “I don’t think cute is the right word to describe me in a situation like this.”   
The soft grin that spread over Minho’s features made Hyunjin smile. Hyunjin fidgeted a bit to find a more comfortable position and arched his back, making his dick and Minho’s dick touch. A soft gasp escaped Minho and he held onto Hyunjin’s waist, mostly for emotional support.  
“I can sometimes be a bit rough, please just… tell me.” Minho said and looked at Hyunjin. 

“During sex? Minho… you like making me suffer, i think i can take this.” Hyunjin laughed softly and Minho wondered when the dynamics had shifted to Hyunjin being the confident one. Hyunjin demonstratively struggled against the belt. “If I didn’t like any of it, i wouldn’t tolerate you doing this to me.”  
Minho was so taken aback, and here he thought he was punishing Hyunjin but that man enjoyed it the whole time. Suddenly it made sense just why Hyunjin loved upsetting Minho. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were gleaming, expectation and lust dancing in them. Minho opened the lube bottle without breaking eye contact and smeared some over the fingers of his left hand. He threw the lube bottle onto the far end of the bed and moved his fingers towards Hyunjin’s rim, checking his facial expressions for any discomfort, but there was only anticipation. Digging his other hand into Hyunjin’s hip, Minho bent forward to give Hyunjin a kiss. Hyunjin hungrily sucked on Minho’s lips and Minho took the moment to insert two fingers into Hyunjin. Slowly, not knowing if that wasn’t too much, but Hyunjin moaned into the kiss. Something told Minho it hadn’t been too long since Hyunjin had had something up his ass and jealousy in form of frustration clouded Minho’s thoughts. He deepened the kiss and bit into Hyunjin’s lower lip. Hyunjin welped and his whole body reacted. A strong shiver ran through Hyunjin when Minho found his prostate. Hyunjin broke the kiss and threw his head back, giving Minho access to his throat. Minho sucked on the sensitive skin and pushed his fingers into Hyunjin’s prostate. A curse word fell from Hyunjin’s lips mixed with a moan. Minho added another finger, slowly, to make Hyunjin mewl. Another push at Hyunjin’s prostrate and Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back, he was breathing heavily, sweat building on his skin.  
“Fuck, Minho -” Hyunjin bit into his arm to stifle a yell caused by Minho pressing at his prostate again. 

He removed his fingers from Hyunjin who let out a whine and stared at Minho. Out of breath, he wanted to protest about the sudden emptiness, but Minho reached for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Hyunjin struggled against the belt again, wanting to touch Minho, dig his fingers into his skin while Minho fast but calmly put on the condom. Minho aligned himself at Hyunjin’s entrance but then looked up at Hyunjin, still struggling with his wrists. 

“Hands.” 

Confused but willingly Hyunjin brought his hands to wards Minho, who quickly opened the belt and threw it on the floor. Hyunjin’s hands immediately found Minho’s skin, exploring his abs. Minho inserted himself into Hyunjin who let out a soft moan but Minho’s penis was more than the fingers had prepared him for. Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s waist, digging his nails in to leave red marks. Hyunjin’s back arched while Minho pushed into him and Hyunjin’s hands searched for purchase on the bed sheets. Minho bent forward, placing kisses on Hyunjin’s chest and collar bones, pushing deeper and deeper into him. A shiver ran through Hyunjin’s body and Minho couldn’t stop himself from biting the skin above Hyunjin’s collarbone. Hyunjin let out a groan and rocked himself against Minho, who in turn grunted and bit down even harder. Hyunjin yelled Minho’s name and buried his fingernails in Minho’s back. 

A clack sounded from the room next door and then loud music was blasting through the dorm. A blush ran across Hyunjin’s nose. Minho laughed into Hyunjin’s skin. 

“I think someone is trying to tell us to tone it down.”   
“Do you want to, Minho?” Hyunjin asked with a slight smirk.  
“I don’t think so.” 

Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s hands still at his waist, locked them in place. He threw his head back, his neck exposed, a hickey forming already where Minho had attacked him earlier. 

Minho wasn't moving, taking in the view in front of him but Hyunjin wasn't as patient. He whined and moved his hips. Snapping out of his trance, Minho reciprocated the motion and Hyunjin moaned in relief. Minho had a slow but deep pace, a rhythm almost like a slow r&b song. Hyunjin couldn't even hear the music from the adjacent room, his entire focus on Minho and the pleasure that was shooting through his body. He was still gripping Minho's wrists, his knuckles turning white. 

Minho groaned as he thrust into Hyunjin, their noises mixing with the wet noises of sex and skin on skin. Minho freed one of his hands and brought it up to Hyunjin's face, to his lips. Hyunjin kissed Minho's fingers and opened his lips in a moan. Drool was pooling in Hyunjin's mouth and Minho pushed two fingers in, watching the drool run out. Their gasps got shorter and quicker as Minho picked up the pace, holding Hyunjin in a strong grip. 

Hyunjin licked over Minho's fingers and Minho curled them, making Hyunjin moan again. He tried to swallow but it didn't work too well.   
"You like that, huh?" Minho asked, already knowing the answer by how Hyunjin always enjoyed the tissue paper stuffed into his mouth whenever he annoyed Minho just enough. 

Hyunjin didn't- couldn't answer and Minho strengthened his grip on Hyunjin's hip, and stilled his own. 

"Do you like that, baby?" Minho wanted an audible answer and Hyunjin gave it to him in form of a desperate moan, rocking of his hips and grabbing the bedsheet.   
Minho removed his fingers but left his thumb close to Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin was moving his hips, making Minho dizzy with lust. 

"Yes.. Yes!"   
"Hyunjin I'm close." 

But instead of continuing, Hyunjin pushed himself up to sit, Minho still in him. Hyunjin sat on Minho's lap, steadied by Minho's strong hands on his back. Minho's face was right between Hyunjin's pecs and he couldn't stop himself from licking over Hyunjin's skin. The slight salt from the sweat bit his tongue. Hyunjin shivered and abruptly moved up and down, making Minho moan. Minho stopped himself from making more sounds by nibbling on Hyunjin's skin. Sinking his teeth into the muscles made Hyunjin yell Minho's name, but Minho could tell he enjoyed the pain by how he shoved himself into him, rather than away.

Hyunjin rubbed his dick against Minho's abs and Minho pressed himself against Hyunjin, the blonde gasping at the strong friction and hugging Minho's face deeper into him, his hands tugging at Minho's black hair strong enough Minho’s head was jerked back.

Minho came with a shout of Hyunjin's name and Hyunjin pushed Minho further into himself, riding out Minho's orgasm. Minho almost saw stars from the over-stimulation, bit into Hyunjin's chest and dug his fingernails into his back. The sharp pain sent Hyunjin over the edge and he spilled his cum over his and Minho's abs. 

Minho hugged Hyunjin close, despite the stickiness of their bodies, breathed in his scent. When Hyunjin lifted himself from Minho's dick, both of them gasped at the sudden loss.

"Minho, I-" Hyunjin's head lolled back and Minho slowly laid him down on the bed.   
"I'm a bit dizzy, I feel like I'm going to faint," Hyunjin giggled softly. "I've never passed out from sex." 

Panic rose in Minho, he was suddenly more than awake. He removed the condom, tied it up and threw it away, grabbed a shirt and hastily removed the cum from his skin and shimmied into his way too tight pants. 

He carefully picked up Hyunjin, buttnaked and pressed the tall man against him, regretting it almost instantly because of the cum now sticking to him again. He carried him out of the room and across the corridor to one of the bathrooms, and almost lost his sanity when Bangchan walked out of the bathroom, eyeing Minho with a half passed out and naked-naked Hyunjin over his shoulder curiously but bit back a comment. He mumbled an apology and made way for Minho. 

Carefully, Minho sat Hyunjin down on the shower mat and stumbled to close and lock the door.  
“Hey, you good?” Minho removed a strand of hair that had fallen into Hyunjin’s face and squatted in front of him. 

Dazed, Hyunjin looked at him, his gaze slowly clearing up. “Yes… Yeah sorry. Maybe the biting was too much… I've never felt this good before, Minho, I'm sorry.”  
“Don’t worry, Hyunie.” Minho wanted to touch Hyunjin’s face, but the other grabbed his hand right before he could.

“What’s this about? You usually punish me if i annoy you, you rarely say anything nice about me… What’s all this?” Hyunjin looked Minho directly into the eyes. But Minho looked down, blushing. Vaguely aware that his dick was on full display, Hyunjin shifted a bit, but that didn’t change that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“I…” Minho was fumbling with a strand of Hyunjin’s hair, not really looking at his eyes. “I love you.”

Heat rose in Hyunjin, his brain trying to comprehend the words. Minho had said them so many times on broadcasts and livestreams, he ended his calls with these exact words yet they weighed so differently this time. Like a stone sinking in water, the realisation worked itself into Hyunjin’s head and he breathed out hastily. 

He sat on his heels and took Minho’s face into his hands, so that the other man would finally look at him.  
“Minho, I love you too.”   
Minho, still squatting, stared at Hyunjin with parted lips and eyes wide open. Hyunjin leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Minho’s lips, pulling him in so close that Minho almost fell. Just in time he could stop himself from falling over Hyunjin by placing his hands on the floor right behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin bit Minho’s lower lip and broke the kiss, angled at an uncomfortable position.

“What if we continue that in the shower?” Hyunjin asked, the cum on his abdomen drying and becoming uncomfortable. Minho stood up and helped Hyunjin up who went into the shower and turned it on while Minho got rid of his pants once again. The glass door of the shower was already fogging up, at least they wouldn’t have to fight about the temperature: they both liked it steaming hot.

Minho had found that out by accident when he had walked in on Hyunjin showering. That man just didn’t like locking doors.  
Hyunjin turned around when Minho stepped into the shower. Hyunjin’s wet hair stuck to his face and he ran his hands over his head to gather them. Minho moved close to Hyunjin, under the stream of water, and pulled their bodies together. Hyunjin was taller than Minho by a few centimetres but he seemed so small in Minho’s hold. The hot water was turning Hyunjin’s skin a slight reddish colour. Minho could feel his blood rush into his lower part again when Hyunjin let his hands run over Minho’s abs, getting rid of the sticky cum. Minho’s hands wandered to Hyunjin’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and Hyunjin attached his lips to Minho’s neck. He sucked into the skin right under Minho’s jawline and earned a purr. 

Hyunjin could tell Minho was hard again, their dicks pressing together between them. Minho's finger prodded at Hyunjin's entrance, the slight touch making Hyunjin jerk and bite into Minho's shoulder. A muffled "Hyung…" reached Minho's ears.

Minho wanted to groan at how much this word affected him but he held it back, suddenly embarrassed at how the younger one messed his head up so good. 

He pushed a finger into Hyunjin who was licking over the skin he had just bit. A content sigh at being filled up again, even just a bit, encouraged Minho to push in another finger. Hyunjin was desperately clinging onto Minho when the older one moved his fingers and found Hyunjin's prostate. He began to massage it slowly, Hyunjin whining, knees wobbly. 

Minho slowly pushed Hyunjin down on his knees, his fingers still moving against Hyunjin's sweet spot. Their knees hit the floor, Hyunjin grabbing onto Minho's strong thighs for purchase. He looked up and Minho could swear tears were streaming down his face. Or was it just the water? Continuous moans spilled from Hyunjin and he fell onto all fours, Minho still going at the right spot, edging Hyunjin close to frustration. Hyunjin sobbed and Minho removed his fingers almost immediately. He lifted Hyunjin's chin, to look at him. Hyunjin was definitely crying, but his eyes begged Minho.

"Please, Hyung. I need you." 

Minho's dick twitched violently at that and he stood up, pulling an unsteady Hyunjin to his feet. He moved him with his back against the wall of the shower and pulled Hyunjin's legs around his hips. Hyunjin held onto his neck and locked his feet over Minho's ass, pulling him in closer. Minho steadied himself with one hand against the wall, face to face with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin's mouth fell open when Minho pushed into him. Mesmerised, Minho stared at Hyunjin, how his facial muscles reacted to every small movement he did. 

Minho was pushing in slowly, aware that he hadn't used lube again but Hyunjin enjoyed the slight sting, trying to grind down to finally bottom out, but Minho had fixated him so well against the wall he could barely move. 

Hyunjin whined Minho's name, agonized over the slow speed, and something in Minho snapped. He pushed all the way into Hyunjin with a force that knocked the air out of Hyunjin. Minho's gaze was still trained on Hyunjin's face, his own brutal pace surprising him, but more so what it did to Hyunjin. Eyes shut, mouth agape, moans and curses falling from Hyunjin lips. His neck was stretched and Minho took it as an invitation to sink his teeth into the side of Hyunjin's neck.

Hyunjin cried out when Minho adjusted his angle and was suddenly hitting his prostate, every violent thrust making Hyunjin sob and cry. Minho could barely hear his own moans over Hyunjin's. Let alone think clear. He just knew he was close, needed release. 

In between two sobs, Hyunjin cried out Minho's name, as he came untouched in between them. The heat that had built a knot in Minho's lower region, burst at once. Minho stirred his hips, pushing deep into Hyunjin before releasing into him.

Gasping, his throbbing dick still in Hyunjin, he leaned against him, receiving a slight huff and a sob. Kind and large but skinny fingers were combing through his hair as he buried his face in Hyunjin's skin, tears running down his face. Thank god for the shower. How embarrassing was crying _after_ good sex. 

He slid out of Hyunjin, and Hyunjin carefully unhooked his legs from around Minho's waist. He was still clinging onto Minho's neck, unsure whether he could stand, when Minho began carefully cleaning out the sperm he had released into Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's heart fluttered and he nuzzled his head in the crook of Minho's neck. He'd always had to do it himself when he had slept with others. Minho showing such a kind behaviour to him, and repeatedly during the past hours overwhelmed Hyunjin. He was used to mean and snarky comments. Sure, Minho showed he cared in his own ways, it was just never straight forward.

Hyunjin melted into the touch, placing butterfly kisses on Minho's sensitive skin. Minho shivered. "I think i got almost all." 

Hyunjin was speechless, pressing himself into Minho. 

Minho turned off the shower and maneuvered Hyunjin out of the glass cubicle. 

"Can you stand on your own, baby?" The pet name made Hyunjin look at Minho and he carefully nodded. 

Minho got towels from the drawer, quickly dried Hyunjin and then himself. Hyunjin was carefully patting his hair with a towel. The way you learn to do it when you've had longer hair for a while. Minho smiled at Hyunjin and grabbed a bathrobe from one of the hangers at the door. It was so soft against his touch, but he put it on Hyunjin, who was still not entirely back in reality judging by his trance like gaze on Minho. 

Minho pulled a silken red bathrobe on and fixed it with unsteady hands. 

"Can you walk?"  
Hyunjin looked at him with his deerlike eyes. "I… probably not… sorry.."  
"No, that's my fault. I'll just carry you to bed."

*

Minho almost cursed when he remembered he had to change the bedsheets. He carefully sat down the very tired Hyunjin on his desk chair and got to work. He probably had never changed sheets this quickly. 

He picked Hyunjin up bridal style, which made the younger one giggle, but the tiredness in his voice was unmistakable. Minho carefully laid him down on one of the pillows. Hyunjin almost immediately rolled to the side, eyes closed, mumbling something. Minho could've watched him for hours, but he tore his gaze from him and climbed the ladder up to Hyunjin's bunk bed. He grabbed his pillow and the bunny plushie next to it and climbed down again. He couldn't tell if Hyunjin was already asleep but he put the little bunny plushie between his arms nonetheless, settling himself behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin was breathing steadily, and Minho laid an arm over him, pulling the blanket that had been bunched at the side over them both.

He pushed away the hair from Hyunjin's nape and pressed a soft kiss onto his skin. And was off to dreamland, if that was even possible with his actual dream sleeping between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Formatting is my enemy oof, sorry if some of the breaks seem weird  
> If you spotted any mistakes or missing tags, please let me know~  
> (And also your thoughts, I would love to read them, even if it's just a keysmash haha ♡)


End file.
